As a wellbore is being prepared, samples of formation fluids may be obtained from downhole and analyzed onsite or sent to a full-scale laboratory. Analysis of the formation fluids may be beneficial for a variety of reasons including quantifying the quality and amount of the fluids and gasses entering the wellbore, assessing wellbore conditions for equipment installation downhole, and ensuring safe well site operation. The use of downhole measurement tools may be employed as operators seek to eliminate the need to obtain and transport samples of the formation fluids to the laboratory for further detailed analysis.
The analysis of wellbore fluids and gasses onsite may provide information about the maturity and nature of hydrocarbons in the accumulated source, compartmentalization of intervals in the reservoir being drilled, and oil quality, as well as information regarding production zones, lithology changes, history of reservoir accumulation, or seal effectiveness. However, downhole analysis using wellbore tools may be complicated by a number of factors. Wellbores may be small diameter holes having a diameter of approximately five inches or less when cased, which may constrain the geometry of the wellbore tool components. In addition, operating conditions for wellbore tools may be stringent, requiring designs that endure vibrations, elevated temperatures and high pressure environments.